kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Maijima Private High School
The Maijima Private High School is the school that Keima and Elsie attend. Information The Maijima Private High has a large campus that holds many kinds of events throughout the school year, such as the sports festival. The school has many events and also has many kinds of places where Keima and the other characters have been to. Those include the following: * The rooftop is a place, unknown to most of the students, where Keima is frequently at to play his games or think. Later on, many other students that are related to Keima also comes onto the rooftop to relax or to think. * The school holds the Festival Road, which means that everyone other than the third years, who has to prepare for the entrance exams, can enjoy themselves for a whole week. The festival road contains these festivals at the Maijima High school: The Sport Festival, the Professor Festival and the Maijima Festival, also known as the Dance Festival. But sadly, the Professor Festival is not truly a festival, but the mid-term exams. * The school also has an old theater. There used to be a graveyard where theater was built. Keima states that this is one of the locations for wandering spirits. Later on, the theater is used as a meeting place for Akari and Nikaido. * The Library is the place where Keima and Elsie caught Shiori's spirit. The library is very quiet place with three floors filled with books. A section for CDs and DVDs was recently added. Later on, this is where Keima takes his time to write a book with Shiori during the Old Conquest arc. Locations Around the School Gym and Pool It is the place where Kusunoki Kasuga practices her karate and where Minami and her class swims. It is located on the west side of the school. Sports Ground: The track & field grounds where Ayumi runs. It is located on the west side of the school also. Theater: The place where Haqua, Keima and Elsie captured the spirit that escaped from Haqua. It is located on the east side of the school. It is also the place that, 10 years ago, Tenri and Keima escaped to from the cave where the runaway spirits escaped from. Library: The place that Shiori accepts as her "world", it has millions of different books. It also has a Media Booth where students can borrow games, music and other electromechanical related stuffs. It is located on the east side of the school. Misaki Seaside Park: The place where Chihiro often goes to. Not truly linked to the school grounds, it is located on the east side of the school also. Keima's Classroom(2-B): It's on the East side of the school. Main Building A 2 Floor: It is located at the east side of the school, the place where teachers takes their time to relax after they have finished giving lessons to the students. Specialized Classrooms: This is where Kanon usually studies, while only a few others are in them. It is located on the south side of the school. Cultural Arts Club: The place where Tsukiyo operates, it is located on the third floor on the east side of the school. School Park : Only a regular school park, it is one that many do not visit or even know of. Because of this, Keima uses the place frequently in order to avoid meeting people while he play games. Few other characters have used the rooftop frequently, such as Tsukiyo of the Astronomy club. This location was where Kanon first met Keima, and later held a small stage where she sang to him in order to convert him into a fan. This is also where Keima signed the contract and first met Elsie to hunt the loose souls, also known as the runaway spirits. In the anime, this is where Haqua first showed up, and confined Elsie with a Detention Bottle. In Chihiro's conquest, this is where Keima and Elsie saw Chihiro confess her love to the student she likes, but the student rejected Chihiro. Faculty & Students Characters from Maijima Private High School include: * Class 2-A ** Mio Aoyama ** Tsukiyo Kujyō ** Yui Goidou ** Izumi Ishikiri * Class 2-B ** Keima Katsuragi ** Elsie de Lute Irma ** Ayumi Takahara ** Kanon Nakagawa ** Chihiro Kosaka ** Asami Yoshino (A light novel character) ** Mobuko ** Miyako Terada ** Yuri Nikaido (Teacher) * Class 2-C ** Shiori Shiomiya ** Aoba Fuse (Another light novel Character) * Class 3-A ** Kusunoki Kasuga * Class 3-C ** Akari Kurakawa * Class 3-D ** Fujiidera ** Ichirō Kodama (Teacher) * Unknown ** Mai-High Delinquents (3 year) ** Hiyori Sakurai ** Yuuta Maijima Private Junior High School: *'Class 3-C' ** Minami Ikoma ** Akko ** Saito * Unknown ** Koba (2 year) History *In 1888, the Maijima School Association (Currently known as the Maijima Education Cooperative) announced the opening of an all-girls cram school. *In 1889, the first Mai-High festival is held. *In 1890, the school building is finished and the school emblem is created. *In 1891, the cram-school is changed to "Maijima girl's school". *In 1938, on the 50th Anniversary of the school festival, the festival itself is changed from a festival for a local deity to a cultural one. *In 1946, Maijima girl's school's name is changed to Maijima Academy *In 1947, the school is set up for the middle class. *In 1951, approval from the Maijima Education Cooperative. *In 1980, Maijima Academy opened a short-term college. *In 1988, on the 100th Anniversary, the school holds the festival for world deities. *In 2000, the new school building is established *In 2001, coeducation is put into effect *Sometime between 2001 and the present, the school once again changes its name, this time to Maijima Private High/Middle School. School Emblem The school Emblem is originated from the Greek Goddess Demeter. Demeter is the Goddess of Harvest in Greek mythology and is used as the emblem because the school wished for the lives of the students to be bountiful and prosperous. The wheat around the goddess represents humility while the hexagon represents the six attributes of "purity", "wisdom", "creativity", "courage", "prudence" and "cooperation". The 1888 is the year the school opened, as noted above. School Uniforms School Uniforms are different between males and females. Both have a dark-scarlet jacket but with different designs. For male school uniforms, the uniform consists of a red jacket with the school emblem on the left side of the uniform. The end of the sleeves have two small buttons and there are two pockets on each side on the waist of the uniform. The inside of the uniform appears to have a long sleeved shirt. The uniform also includes long grey pants. There is also a very small white "tie" that hangs outside. For female students, the sleeve is puffed up around the forearm with a long slender sleeve that curve out like a flower at where the wrist is. The skirt is also pinkish red color. Females wears a pinkish red ribbon on their uniforms instead of a white tie. Kanon in the anime appears to be wearing a short pink tie with a red jewel. In the summer, male uniforms consists of a short-sleeved white shirt that was worn under the red jacket. While females' summer uniform has puff-up short sleeves instead of the long sleeves. All else is basically the same The PE uniforms are also different. For male students, they consist of a white shirt with a blue andwhite jacket on top and track shorts or sweat-pants on the bottom. Female students wear a pink shirt with a red and white jacket on top with track shorts or sweat-pants on the bottom. Both uniforms consists of a mini emblem of the school. The shoes are also different. Boys' out-door shoes are brown with two leather straps placed horizontally. Girls' have black outdoor shoes with one black strap across. Indoor shoes are white and unisex. The uniform was originally designed as a sailor outfit. But due to a request for a more modern uniform as well as the implementation of boys in 2001, Maijima's own fashion designer, Mori Chisato, re-designed the uniform to what it is currently. Trivia * The school is symmetrically constructed that the East School building is where the high school is (such as Keima's class), and the West School Building is where the middle school is located. * On the West side of the school is the location where Elsie always looks at passing Fire Trucks. * Somewhere behind the East side of the school is DEMETER Maijima, the food stand that sells Omelette Soba breads is located. * The school was founded in 1888, as shown on the school's emblem of the school uniforms the students wear.